Weak Feminine
by aicweconan1
Summary: Seratus tahun yang lalu perang dunia ketiga terjadi, menghancur sebagian bumi, memusnahkan hampir setengah populasi manusia, membagi dunia menjadi tiga praksi yaitu Sosialis, Liberalis dan Serikat religius, namun bukan hanya dunia yang terbagi, gender pun ikut terbagi menjadi enam bukan lagi dua seperti dulu. not a ABO story. sotus, love sick, AND and DLL
1. Super mela?

**Mangsa by terajima Yuji**

**SOTUS BY BITTERSWEET**

**Story by aicweconan**

**Hidden story of Miyusawa: true love in lies**

"KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI, HAH!?" deretan manusia itu menunduk, takut. Seakan setan dari dasar nerakalah yang tengah berteriak pada mereka. Bumi makin hari makin panas. Seratus tahun yang lalu suhu di daerah tropis rata-rata dua puluh enam sampai tiga puluh lima derajat celcius dan seratus tahun kemudian suhu di daerah tropis naik menjadi tiga puluh sampai empat puluh derajat.

Ya, panas sekali bukan? Dan sekarang bayangkan jika kau harus berdiri dengan matahari bersinar cerah di atas kepalamu, orang di depan berteriak-teriak soal ideologi tak jelas yang harus di lestarikan oleh mereka. Tentu kau akan menganggapnya iblis yang naik dari bawah neraka terdalam walau dia berwajah malaikat. "LARI DUA PULUH PUTURAN, JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI, APA YANG KUAJARKAN PADA KALIAN... KALIAN BOLEH TINGGALKAN KAMPUS INI!"Orang-orang yang sedang berbaris mengernyit tak mengerti. Oh, ayolah. Memang kampus ini milik mbahnya apa? Tak tahukah dia, betapa panasnya hari ini. Suhu hari ini lebih dari empat puluh derajat. Ini gila namanya..

"KENAPA?" orang yang ada depan membentak karena orang-orang di hadapannya tak satupun berlari sesuai perintahnya, pemuda itu melotot menakuti semua orang yang hadir. "HARUSKAH AKU MENENDANG PANTAT KALIAN SATU-SATU, AGAR KALIAN LARI?"

Dengan terpaksa satu-persatu mereka mulai lari memutari lapangan sepak bola yang berumur lebih dari seratus tahun.

Ini bukanlah kampus militer, juga latihan bela negara. Ini hanya ospek yang dilakukan oleh senior pada junior. Ya, hanya itu. Tapi budaya yang sudah ada seratus tahun ini masih dipertahankan di kampus ini, terutama fakultas teknik. Kegiatan ini bukan tidak menuai protes hanya saja ini adalah tradisi kampus ratusan tahun.

"Aku yakin dia memiliki seratus kromosom Y." Kata seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang. wajah cantiknya memerah karena panas serta kehabisan nafas akibat beberapa kali berlari kesana kemari tak tahu arah dan tujuannya.

"Aku setuju." Pemuda yang bisa dibilang manis di sampingnya menyahut dengan susah payah."Kasihan kan para super female dan feminin male mereka tak sekuat normal female dan male."

"Ya, aku saja yang maskulin female rasanya ingin muntah karena kelelahan. ARG, PANAS. " lanjut gadis itu membuat pemuda manis di sampingnya melongo, tak percaya. Merasa dipandangi dengan aneh gadis itu menoleh menatap pemuda manis dengan senyum miris. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tak terlihat maskulin female."Pemuda itu tersenyum, larinya melambat sedikit.

Gadis itu menunjukkan wajah masam, tak suka atas paradigma gender kuno yang tak masuk akal. "Hahaha, bukankah tidak hubungannya kromosom atau hormon dengan penampilan, aku suka hal feminin. Ya, itu tidak ada berhubungan dengan salah satu Xku bersifat Y. Ini hanya gaya hidupku. "

"Ah, maa-"

"CODE 0706 DAN 0057 LARI DUA PUTARAN LAGI!" suara menggelegar mengintrusi obrolan mereka. sialnya, keduanya tak sadar bawah perhatian ketua ospek tertuju pada mereka.

Butuh satu jam lebih untuk menyelesaikan perintah iblis neraka terdalam itu. Mereka berbaris lagi, menunggu apa sang iblis puas dengan siksaan yang mereka terima. Tapi mereka tak melihat cercah kepuasan dari pemuda yang selalu bermuka masam, dan itu pertanda siksaan akan berlanjut.

"NYANYIKAN LAGU UNIVERSITAS, SEKARANG, SEREMPAK!" dan orang-orang yang berderet di lapang yang panas itu menghela napas, dan mulai menyanyi.

"TIDAK KOMPAK, ULANGI!"

"APA KALIAN TOLOL, KURANG KERAS! ULANGI!" iblis itu mondar-mandir di depan barisan dan terus menyuruh mereka mengulang lagu mars universitas yang baru mereka hafal tadi Pagi. Pemuda yang berdiri di depan mereka memijit pelipisnya seakan ia sedang mengajari anak nakal yang tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan dan malah main-main.

Entah siapa yang sebenarnya teraniaya...

"SUDAH. KALIAN SEMUA MUNGKIN TAK BISA NYANYI JIKA BERSAMA-SAMA JADI SEKARANG AKU AKAN PANGGIL SATU-SATU DAN NYANYIKAN SENDIRI, KUHARAP ITU BISA MENENANGKAN KALIAN." Setelah berkata begitu ia langsung menatap satu persatu semua orang yang bercucuran keringat, ia tak peduli dengan gadis cantik diujung barisan kedua yang menangis sesenggukan karena ketakutan, namun saat sang iblis melihat orang di sebelah gadis itu memberikan sapu tangan padanya. Rasa kesal menjadi.

Sok sekali anak baru ini, pikir sang iblis. Coba gadis itu jelek pasti tidak akan perhatian seperti.

"5060 nyanyikan lagu mars kampus kita. Kalau kau salah, KALIAN SEMUA HARUS LARI 30 PUTARAN!" dan yang dipanggil hanya bisa melongo, ia adalah pemuda culun berkacamata bual, tubuhnya kurus kering, ia berada di sebelah kiri pemuda tinggi yang tadi memberi sapu tangan pada gadis di samping kanannya. Sial, memang.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI? NYANYI!"

Dengan suara kecil ia memulai nyanyian, si iblis menyuruhnya mengulang-ngulang nyanyian karena si culun bersuara kecil. Sudah lima kali mengulangi tapi si iblis tak puas juga. Mengulang keenam kalinya, suara bass yang dalam mengiringinya. Pemuda tinggi di samping si culun ternyata ikut bernyanyi, lambat laun semua yang berbaris menyanyikan lagu universitas dengan kompak dan pas.

Si iblis tersenyum dalam hati. Inilah yang ia inginkan, yang ia tuju. Adik-adiknya harus mengerti tentang ikatan senior, junior dan teman. Seangkatan itulah warisan dari seniornya dan ia akan wariskan pada adik-adik juniornya.

"KENAPA KALIAN BERNYANYI? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BERNYANYI BENAR TADI?" pemuda iblis berwajah malaikat itu berdiri tegap di hadapan orang-orang yang berbaris, kering. "KALIAN FIKIRKAN APA YANG KUAJARKAN HARI INI, TAPI JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI MAKA AKU AKAN MENGAJARI KALIAN DARI AWAL." Itu tentu bukan petanda baik...

"SEKARANG, BUBAR. TAPI INGAT BESOK KALIAN HARUS DATANG JAM 3,00. SELAMAT SIANG." Si iblis berbalik dan pergi. Senior dengan wajah ramah menggantikan para senior berwajah seram yang tadi berada di sekeliling mereka, membagikan air dan makanan.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi kakak-kakak ini datangnya." Pemuda manis yang tadi disuruh dua putaran lagi berbicara lagi, ia seperti mandi, seluruh pakaiannya basah. Bahkan mungkin celana dalamnya ikut basah. Tadi itu benar-benar penyiksaan. Untung tak ada yang pingsan, kalau ada bisa heboh.

Pemuda manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Ia berhenti pada sosok tinggi yang sedang membantu para senior membagikan air dan menolong murid baru yang sangat kelelahan. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kong!" dengan semangat pemuda itu memanggil pemuda tinggi yang tak jauh darinya, sambil melambaikan tangan sembari berjalan menghampirinya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kong itu menoleh.

"M, kau baik-baik saja?" Kong langsung bertanya pada penyapanya yang ditanggapi cemberut oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Tuan muda. Jangan remehkan aku, mentang-mentang kau super male dan menganggap feminine male lemah, ah?" M bertolak pinggang. Lihatlah muka temannya itu yang bercucuran keringat dan memerah kenapa masih mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Dia pikir, dia kuat apa?

Kong memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yah, dan kau pingsan saat antri peluncuran game GTA S, padahal baru dua jam dan hanya berdiri." Ucapnya sedikit mengingatkan temannya saat memasaknya ikut antre game terbaru dan malah pingsan saat baru beberapa saat dibuka. Kan jadi dia yang harus antre karena kalau tidak temannya ini bisa tak makan selama belum dapat game yang diincarnya.

"Itu karena waktu itu sudah masuk jelang haid." Gumam M pelan. "Lupakan itu. Hai Kong bisa kau tembak berapa yang dimiliki kakak ketua tadi siapa tadi?" tanya penasaran m, ia mengedip lucu.

"Hah?" Kong heran dengan temannya satu ini, dia tidak bodoh tapi suka sekali berkata hal bodoh. "Mana kutahu, memang dia pasti super male?"

M angkat bahu."Dia galak sekali, sih. Dia pasti kebanyakan kromosom Y jadi nggak punya rasa kasihan."

"Kau kira bisa tahu jumlah kromosom dengan mata telanjang, ah." Kong masih terus membagikan logistik dari para senior untuk junior baru mereka. M yang terus memperhatikannya mendengus meremehkan.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu baik?" ujar M. Ya, bukannya ia tidak suka sifat temannya ini. Tapi Kong tidak seperti super male yang seharusnya egois, agresif dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya, namun temannya ini bahkan lebih lembut dari super female. "Dan itu bukan sifat super male."

"Dan kau pikir pemalas adalah sifat feminin male?" sindir Kong. Oh, ya. Dia tidak lembut pada orang yang disebut teman, sih. Dia malah suka sindir-menyindir soal ke burukkan temannya.

Menyebalkan...

.

Ini adalah zaman digital, kalau seratus tahun lalu buku-buku masih banyak yang berbentuk kertas yang bisa dipakai ganjal kursi yang tiangnya tak sama, namun sekarang kau hanya menggunakan gelang ID untuk menyimpan buku dan membeli buku. Jika kau tak punya uang, kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan. Namun perpustakaan tidak seperti jaman dulu yang berderet rak-rak penuh buku tapi sekarang hanya ada kursi-kursi atau sofa empu yang bertebar di seluruh bisa memilih buku dengan menyambungkan gelang ID ke server perpus yang berisi miliaran buku kuno maupun baru.

Jadi kau hanya mencari tempat duduk di gedung perpus dan duduk santai mencari buku. Yah, begitulah perpustakaan sekarang.

Seorang pemuda memakai rompi biru yang dipadu dengan kemeja putih serta celana panjang hitam sedang berjalan menelusuri puluhan meja dan sofa yang tak beraturan di ruangan yang luas, kepala hitamnya bergerak ke kiri serta kanan. Mencari sesuatu. Rambut sedikit panjangnya diikat ke belakang, kulitnya putih. Image preman sangat terlihat pada gayanya. Namun siapa sangka kalau melihat wajahnya kau akan gemas, ingin mencubit pipinya.

Lalu kau dibuang ke laut..

"Oon!" teriakan seseorang membuat sang pemuda berkulit putih menoleh ke kiri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sekitar empat meja dari baris meja yang sejajar dengannya. Terlihat pemuda cantik berambut plontos, pakaian mereka hampir sama hanya saja warnanya berbeda, rompi warna hitam, celana panjang abu-abu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Oon itu bergegas mendekat si plontos namun cantik dengan langkah lembar. Tangannya terangkat dan lalu memukul kepala plontos orang berompi hitam itu setelah cukup dekat. "Aw~! kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau tahu aku tak suka nama panggil itu, Noh!" jawab pemuda berambut diikat ke belakang, sebal. Yang bernama Noh itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau kan sepupuku, apa salahnya memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, o-"

"Arthit" potong pemuda bergaya preman itu, sambil menatap tajam Noh.

"Baik, baik. Arthit" ujar Noh, menyerah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sepupunya tak suka nama pemberian orang tuanya sendiri. Padahal tak ada yang salah dengan nama itu.

Dasar, sok sangar.

Ada dua orang lagi yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan noh, satu gadis lucu yang memakai seragam sama dengan Arthit dan noh hanya saja berwarna pink untuk rompi, rok selutut putih kemerahan. Dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pekat, seragamnya sama dengan gadis di sebelahnya minus rok selutut, ia memakai celana sewarna dengan rok gadis itu..

Noh duduk di sebelah gadis lucu. "Jadi..." Arthit duduk di seberang Noh. "Bagaimana hari pertama sebagai ketua ospek di teknik yang banyak super malenya."Noh ingin tertawa karena sepupunya jadi ketua ospek yang harus super galak dan kejam pada juniornya, padahal aslinya lihat kucing kurus kering saja bisa nangis, tuh.

Arhit menghela napas malas. "Tenggorokanku sakit karena teriak-teriak. Mana panas."

"Haha, Arthir. Kamu harus belajar pada eijun aku rasa." Satu-satunya gadis di sana bersuara, riang, tersenyum manis.

"Kau gila, Yuki. Dia Cuma teriak ga jelas, sedangkan ketua ospek harus mengajari junior yang baru masuk..." Arthit menunjuk pemuda berambut cokelat yang disebelah kiri gadis bernama Yuki itu. Dan membuat yang disebut menyengnyit tak suka.

"Nai, nai... teriak di lapangan itu membuat pemain lain juga semangat, main lebih semangat, lari lebih cepat da-"

"stop, aku ga mau dengar alasanmu berisik di lapangan atau saat latihan, ok?"potong arthir tak mau kupingnya panas. Eijun cemberut.

"Arthit, brengsek kau." Kutuk eijun. Noh geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan yuki tertawa riang.

"Kau tak masalah dengan ospek di lapangan yang panas." Noh berkata dengan rasa khawatir yang kentara. Ia sepupu, Ia tahu apa yang sepupunya itu sangat tak tahan udara panas. Apalagi jika sudah masa terlemahnya.

"Aku tak masalah, asal minum dua gelas tiap dua jam saja. dan soal masa itu, aku bisa meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit." Sahutnya, enteng. ia membuka katalog yang muncul dari gelang warna pink pucat yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Arthit mulai mencari buku yang ia inginkan.

Noh berdecap kesal saat ia melihat gelang warna biru metalik di tangan kanan Arthit. "Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dari takdir, Arthir?"

Arthir sekilas melirik noh tak peduli. "Aku bukan bersembunyi dari takdir, hanya tak ingin diremehkan karena status biologis. Kau tahu rasanya dipandang aneh oleh orang lain hanya karena aku memakai pakaian dan bergaya maskulin sekali tapi gelangku berwarna pink." Jawab Arthit, masih sibuk memilih buku yang ingin ia baca.

"Kau tahu?..." Eijun membuka mulutnya, kali ini lebih tenang. "Kau tak perlu peduli pada yang dipikirkan orang lain. Tunjukkan saja kemampuanmu."

Arthit tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu..." pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menatap suai cokelat, menatap iris mata emas pemuda itu. "Tapi berapa lama kau mendapat nomor ace di tim baseball?"

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku mendapatkannya, kan?" Kilah eijun.

"Ya, dua tahun mereka membuang bakatmu, itu hanya karena gelangmu pink." Arthir menunjuk gelang Eijun. "Dunia tak pernah berubah, hanya maskulin yang bisa melakukan apapun. Sedang feminin tidak berhak memilih, Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya butuh melahirkan anak atau memuaskan sex sang maskulin. Tak ada gunanya." Kalau bisa dibilang dunia sudah berubah sejak seratus tahun lalu, dan terbaginya genre menjadi enam tapi banyak orang atau kebudayaan yang menganut sistem kuno soal genre.

Maskulin lebih baik dibanding feminin, apa pun kau, laki-laki atau perempuan. Kau dianggap lemah jika feminim

Aku sengaja ikuti novel untuk gaya Arthit dan Kongpob, tapi yang lain bakal Ikut drama.

Untuk eijun, itu adalah tokoh animanga spot yang Sangat kusuka sawamura eijun dari ace of diamond

Yang versi Manusianya adalah pemain stage play atau drama panggung dari ace of Diamond.

ini dunia yang sama dengan novel original aku ambigu, atau lima puluh tahun setelah ambigu.

ok semoga bisa up terjadwal,


	2. Bagaimana dunia melihat sang feminin

Sejak kecil, Arthit suka sekali membaca buku kuno dari seratus tahun lalu, ada banyak kisah menarik. Arthit kecil membacanya dengan serius tapi Ia tak pernah memikirkan arti ceritanya, ia hanya baca saja.

Anak manis itu suka dengan buku kompilasi cerita dengan judul 'kisah dua puluh enam orang saleh". Ia tak tahu itu kisah nyata atau cuma legenda. Entah kenapa ada satu kisah yang menarik perhatiannya, kisah itu adalah kisah seorang yang saleh menikahi wanita budak dari istrinya karena tak punya anak dan mereka sudah tua. Si budak sangat taat pada Tuhan, dan ia juga punya hati emas walau ia berkulit hitam. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengandung anak, melahirkan anak laki-laki, disaat yang sama istri pertama orang saleh itu mengandung bayi yang juga laki-laki.

Bahagia lah keluarga itu.

Namun Tuhan ingin menguji orang saleh dan istri-istrinya, IA perintahkan sang orang saleh untuk pergi ke padang pasir dan bersama istri serta bayi laki-lakinya, Tuhan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan istri dan darah dagingnya. Orang saleh itu tak tega sebenarnya tapi ini adalah perintah Tuhannya, tak bisa menolak. Dan pasti ada alasan kenapa Tuhan memberi perintah itu.

Saat ia akan pergi setelah membangun perlindungan untuk anaknya, sang istri mengejarnya. Bertanya pada suaminya, mau ke mana, dan kenapa ia ditinggal di padang pasir yang sangat panas bersama bayinya yang baru lahir.

Sang suami tak berbalik dan hanya berjalan ke depan, tak mau goyah. Sang istri bertanya apakah ini perintah Tuhan? Orang saleh itu menjawab "Ya" dan sang budak itu menjawab. "Kalau begitu aku ikhlas, pergilah. Ini adalah perintah Tuhan." Lembut.

Tuhan tak membiarkan mereka. IA memberi air dari kaki bayi yang menggali pasir, menangis karena haus, Setelah sang ibu bolak-balik berlari mengejar fatamorgana air yang tak pernah ada. Bertahun-tahun daerah itu menjadi kota karena air Mukjizat yang diberi Tuhan untuk bayi dan ibu itu.

Saat sang anak beranjak remaja, Tuhan memberi perintah untuk sang orang saleh untuk menemui anak remajanya dan istrinya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Saat kebahagiaan muncul Tuhan memberi perintah yang sangat kejam untuk manusia zaman modern, yaitu menyembelih anak yang tak pernah ia temui bertahun-tahun. Orang saleh merasa kebingungan saat menjelaskan ini pada istri dan anaknya. Tapi istri dan anaknya tak mempermasalahkannya jika itu perintah Tuhan maka lakukanlah.

Dan Tuhan tak sekejam itu, IA menukar sang anak dengan kambing yang sehat.

Keluarga itu makan daging kambing dengan gembira dan membaginya dengan orang lain..

Arthit kecil berpikir bawah Tuhan dicerita itu benar-benar kejam, namun semakin dewasa ia mengerti maknanya, jaman dulu pengorbanan manusia adalah hal biasa dan cerita itu mengajarkan bahwa Tuhan tak butuh nyawa manusia. Yang ia mau hanyalah ketaatan hambanya.

Ratusan tahun dari kejadian itu dua agama besar mengadopsinya dari sisi berbeda. Bahkan satu agama menjadikannya ritual napak tilas yang wajib dilakukan.

Keluarga Arthit tinggal di negara yang tak peduli agama, orang-orangnya pun sebagian tak beragama. Juga keluarga Arthit.

Ia hanya suka membaca buku cerita, makin dewasa makin beragam buku yang Arthit baca dari filosof sosial sampai keagamaan, sastra mesum sampai puja-pujian ketuhanan. Ia baca semua buku.

Makin dewasa sifat kritisnya tumbuh. Ia berumur tiga belas tahun saat hatinya mempertanyakan hal yang aneh soal cerita yang dibacanya waktu kecil, cerita dari dua agama terbesar yang pernah ada.

Buku-buku agama yang ia baca selalu berkata betapa taatnya sang orang Saleh dan betapa ikhlasnya anak orang Saleh, setiap buku yang bercerita tentang salehnya keduanya, buku-buku itu memuji dua ayah anak itu.

Arthit merasa itu tidak adil tapi tak tahu dari mana tidak adilnya. Arthit tumbuh menjadi remaja keras, ia adalah pribadi maskulin yang sangat kuat.

Umurnya empat belas tahun saat ia mendapat haid, yang biasanya hanya didapatkan wanita pada jaman dulu. Tapi kini gender terbagi enam, dan Arthit adalah feminin male. Ia bertubuh laki-laki, punya hormon laki-laki, namun ia memiliki alat reproduksi wanita, ia memiliki sel telur, rahim dan vagina.

Ya, zaman ini definisi wanita dan laki-laki jadi rancu, bukan karena orang-orang transgender yang memilih ganti kelamin tapi karena yang dulu disebut intersex telah makin banyak dan sempurna melahirkan empat gender lain. Karena definisi wanita dan laki-laki tak bisa masuk pada mereka yang memiliki kelainan kromosom.

Arthit, empat belas tahun tak masalah dengan kondisinya, ia juga tak masalah jika nanti jadi ibu.

Namun saat ia masuk SMP, Arthit tak suka seragamnya berwarna pink, ia tak suka saat gelang IDnya berwarna pink. Dan ibunya selalu membeli baju feminin untuknya yang selalu dibuang Arthit.

Arthit ingin baju yang terlihat garang, terlihat keren, tak ingin terlihat kemayu. Ia memiliki satu set organ reproduksi kewanitaan tapi tak ingin menjadi wanita. Baginya gaya bukan menunjukkan jenis kelaminmu atau bahkan orientasi sex mu. Gaya adalah sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri.

Untuk kenyamanan mu.

Arthit SMP adalah anak tertekan, ia tak ingin ikut acara memasak yang khusus untuk tiga gender feminin, Arthir ingin ikut acara naik gunung khusus gender maskulin. Tapi guru dan orang tua memaksa Arthit ikut acara sesuai gendernya.

Makin dewasa Arthit makin sadar bawah menjadi feminin itu tak bisa semaunya. Dianggap tak bisa apa-apa atau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa, hanya melahirkan dan memuaskan sang maskulin.

Cerita di buku kuno yang Arthit kecil baca adalah kisah yang menceritakan seorang wanita kuat, wanita yang rela ditinggal di padang pasir yang panas dan gersang oleh suaminya karena itu perintah Tuhan. Seorang ibu yang rela anak semata wayangnya disembelih padahal ia sudah membesarkannya sendiri dan dengan nyawa, karena perintah Tuhan. Seorang hamba yang taat.

Dan jejaknya diikuti orang miliaran dari agama yang baru lahir, hingga hari ini.

Tapi Arthit sadar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah berubah sampai saat ini, sesuatu yang tidak adil di kalangan agamawan atau kebudayaan-kebudayaan dari masa ke masa.

Tokoh-tokoh feminin ditenggelamkan begitu saja, dan tokoh-tokoh maskulin diangkat begitu tinggi. Padahal banyak cerita orang saleh yang melibatkan tokoh-tokoh wanita suci. Tapi para agamawan dan filosof agama seakan tak mau tahu bahwa Tuhan itu adil untuk semua.

Mungkin kalimat dari novel jaman dulu benar adanya. Bawah agama-agama modern menghapus wanita-wanita suci, hanya untuk menjadikan maskulin yang tertinggi.

Ketika SMA Arthit tak peduli. Ia memakai seragam super male yang maskulin dan memakai gelang yang mirip gelang ID super male yang keren.

Ia tak ingin jadi super male hanya saja gaya yang Arthit sukai adalah maskulin bukan feminin. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia tetap laki-laki. Ia juga tak ingin hanya melahirkan anak saja.

.

"Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini." Ujar pria pertengahan tiga puluhan yang berdiri di depan kelas. Wajahnya ramah, senyumnya masih menawan para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang menyukai feminin male. Kalau ditanya kenapa bisa tahu jenis gender seseorang, itu mudah saja. karena gelang ID mereka berbeda warna, dan pada saat mereka masih sekolah dan kuliah mereka memiliki seragam berbeda.

Super female, feminin male berwarna pink, normal female male abu-abu atau hitam, super male, maskulin female biru metalik.

Jadi kau akan segera tahu apa gender seseorang hanya dengan melihat gelang ID mereka, ini dilakukan pemerintah agar masyarakat mudah dikenali jika terjadi hal yang tak terduga, karena perbedaan genetika dari tiga sub gender akan sulit jika tidak tahu apa gender korban. Sedangkan untuk pemeriksaan lab butuh dua minggu lebih baru bisa tahu apa gender seseorang.

Darah, terutama darah feminin male sangat berbeda, kromosom mereka sangat berbeda dari gender lain. Banyak dari feminin male memiliki kromosom y bukan Y seperti normal dan super male. Kasus X yang berubah menjadi Y tidak membuat genetika feminin male banyak berbeda dengan yang lain, namun yang memiliki y (Y kecil) sangat berbeda. Mereka tidak bisa menerima darah dari super male dan normal male.

Intinya mereka tidak bisa menerima organ atau darah yang berkromosom Y.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang ke acara senior kalian, karena itu sangat berguna nanti" lanjut pria itu di ambang pintu kelas sebelum keluar dari ruangan tempatnya mengajar.

M menghela napas. "Apanya yang berguna? Cuma dengar teriak-teriak bisa berguna?" Gerutu M sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas meja. "Kong, kita kabur saja yok."

Pemuda di bangku sebelah menghembuskan napas lelah, Kong tahu M itu sedikit menyebalkan sih. tapi, yah. Kalau mau bolos, bolos saja sendiri, Tidak usah ajak-ajak. "Acara ini akan berlangsung enam bulan, M. Dan selama itu mereka bisa menghukum di mana saja, di daerah kampus jika melanggar aturan mereka dan datang ke pertemuan adalah aturan nomor satu, kau mau tak kuliah selama enam bulan?" ujar Kong panjang, membuat M pusing.

M menghela napas lagi. "Bikin repot saja sih." Pemuda manis itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa pula harus ganti baju segala?"

"Kau tahu, itu aturan ketua ospek tahun ini?" Suara halus namun sedikit berat terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua, Kong serta M menoleh ke belakang mendapat seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Seragamnya sama seperti Kong, rompi biru, rok hitam. "Hai, aku Praepailin." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri.

"M."

"Kongpope."

"Jadi kenapa harus pakai kaos putih dan celana hitam atau rok?" tanya M, setelah sesi perkenalan singkat.

Praeilin akan bahu. "Tak tahu, mungkin tak suka warna-warni?" Kata Maskulin female asal.

"Mungkin dia tak suka gender manja seperti super female dan feminin male yang akan selalu dikecualikan untuk hal-hal fisik." Seorang pemuda normal male ikut berbicara. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata bulat, berambut seperti mangkuk.

"Hai!" M tak terima. Bukan mau mereka memiliki tubuh lemah. Siapa yang bisa memilih gender apa yang kita inginkan, Lagipula hanya feminin male yang memiliki kromosom y saja yang lemah secara fisik, sedangkan yang X permutasi sebagai Y mereka tetap normal. Pengecualian bagi super female hanya waktu haidnya saja yang sangat menyakitkan. Mereka cantik dan lebih 'memuaskan' itu alasan mereka dimanja.

Dasar laki-laki. runtut M dalam hati, tak sadar kalau ia juga laki-laki.

"Aw.. maaf, itu kata forum kampus." Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu menunjukkan virtual layar yang memuat kolom forum. Ada kolom yang mengatakan ketua ospek itu anti dengan kedua gender berwarna pink itu. "Oh, aku Oak" sadar dia belum mengenalkan diri.

"Kenapa begitu? Mentang-mentang dia super male? Jadi dia benci dengan gender terlemah?" cecar M marah.

"Jangan termakan isu tak jelas, M." Sahut Kong. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan sambil menenteng tas di pundaknya. "Ayo, ke gedung pertemuan. Jika terlambat kita bisa dihukum." Ujar pemuda jangkung itu seraya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Baiklah." M mengikuti dengan malas, Praeilin, Oak juga beberapa orang yang belum berkenalan ikut serta. Gedung pertemuan, adalah gedung serba guna yang sering digunakan saat acara pentas seni, wisuda dan ospek. Hanya beberapa meter jaraknya gedung dari fakultas teknik.

Sebelum masuk gedung, ada kakak-kakak tingkat dua yang menyuruh mereka melepas rompi yang menandakan gender mereka dan mengganti rok atau celana berwarna hitam, mereka bisa pilih yang diinginkan. Disiapkan juga bilik-bilik untuk mengganti celana.

Ini benar-benar merepotkan, ah. pikir M dalam bilik. M memilih celana tapi ada salah satu teman seangkatannya yang feminin male memilih rok. Katanya memang biasa kalau di rumah ia pakai rok, atau baju untuk super female dan normal female, ia tak suka gaya androgini yang sering digunakan untuk gaya baju feminin male.

Mereka masuk ke dalam aula besar. di sana, kakak-kakak tingkat tiga sebagian sudah berdiri tegap, bagai sipir penjara berjaga narapidana. Mereka berwajah masam yang menakutkan para anak baru.

Mereka tak disediakan kursi untuk duduk, hanya ada panggung besar. kakak tingkat dua menyuruh semua anak baru duduk di bawah, bersila menghadap panggung.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit sampai ketua ospek yang beraura permusuhan datang dengan keempat temannya yang mengekorinya. Menaiki tangga menuju panggung.

Arthit menatap sekeliling dengan mata tajam, ia memakai rompi biru, celana hitam. Gelang biru metalik terpasang di tangan kanannya, sedangkan sebuah gelang kain berwarna merah biru melekat di kiri.

Pemuda yang terlihat garang itu melangkah maju, kedua tangannya tersimpul ke belakang, tersembunyi. "SELAMAT SIANG, HARI INI AKU MAU KALIAN BELAJAR SEMBOYAN ANAK TEKNIK." Suaranya nyaring, tak perlu mic untuk terdengar ke seluruh aula besar. mereka yang ada di sana bisa dengan mudah paham apa yang Arthit katakan. "SATU! DISIPLIN, DUA! MENGHORMATI SENIOR, TIGA! JIWA ATAU HATI,... "

Arthit berteriak tentang apa itu semangat anak teknik, kebanggaan anak teknik. Yang M tak paham apa gunanya itu saat kuliah? Apa itu dinilai?

Arthit menatap sekeliling dengan tajam. "APA KALIAN PAHAM?" tanyanya pada orang-orang di bawahnya yang sedang bersila, manis. Para mahasiswa baru itu menjawab paham serempak yang pada kenyataannya banyak dari mereka tak paham.

"SEKARANG, AKU INGIN KALIAN MENGENAL PARA SENIOR, MENGENAL SEMUA SENIOR KALIAN. SELAMA SEMINGGU KALIAN HARUS MENGUMPULKAN NAMA ID SENIOR KALIAN, SEBANYAK SERIBU SENIOR JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BISA ..." Arthit tersenyum manis, dan membuat semua tercengang. "LARI SERATUS PUTARAN MENGELILINGI KAMPUS..." dan semuanya kembali ke neraka setelah melihat surga...


End file.
